The Parent Trap
by YourEyes1012
Summary: 18 yr old twins Lance & Leeza were given and split up when they were 2 by their parents Roger Davis & Mimi Marquez. 16 years later, in NYC the twins find their long broken up parents. Can the family be reunited? Bad sum, good story! Plz read! Multi chpt.!
1. Chapter 1

The Parent Trap:

18 year old Lance and Leeza were given up and separated from each other when they were 2 years old by their parents, Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez. While living their lives in NYC, 16 years after their breakup, Roger and Mimi each come across one of the twins. Will the family ever be reunited? Bad summary, VERY good multi chapter! Read/Review!

Lafayette Street, NYC 2009:

Leeza pushed a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear while her boyfriend Nate prepped some needles for them. They were both leaning against a building and Leeza, a pretty well known club singer in the city, hummed a tune to the song "Hair" from one of her favorite musicals. "Here you go babe." Nate said, kissing her neck as he handed her the needle. She took it and looked for a vein in her arm, something she'd gotten used to doing since she was 16 years old, 2 almost 3 years ago. She had never been and never was a "bad" girl, she was actually a goody two shoes, aside from the heroin of course. People walked by, and a middle aged blonde guy in a worn black leather jacket approached Nate and Leeza's spot on the sidewalk, his gaze shifted from the ground over to Leeza's eyes, and then to what she was doing. As if in slow motion his quickly paced steps slowed down as he passed them, with an odd almost frightened look on his face while his eyes set on the needle. Leeza hesitated shooting it into her skin because her eyes were too busy being locked on the man's, she had seen those eyes somewhere. Suddenly the blonde man tripped on something, sending his body soaring down to the sidewalk. When Leeza saw the blood on his knee beginning to seep through his jeans she ran over and bent down. He lifted up his pant leg to examine his knee. "Here, I ca…" She began, reaching her fingers to touch his knee but he quickly pulled it away and put his hands out.

"No, no you can't. I have…" Leeza's face softened.

"Me too." She whispered. Nate had gotten impatient with Leeza and had shot up without her and was too lost in the high right now to realize what was going on. Leeza's eyes were lost in the man's for a few seconds before she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a band aid and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said, standing up. He gave her a little nod after putting the band aid on and walked away. Leeza was left trying to figure out where she'd seen the man's eyes before, while Roger Davis was left wondering if the girl had been, if she could be, a girl he never thought he'd get the chance to see again.

Mimi Marquez lowered herself to the ground and placed a red rose next to the grave. "I miss you Ang, I love you." She whispered, kissing her fingers and then touching the grave. She blinked back the tears she had blinked back for 20 years and smoothed her hair that was blowing from the wind. Mimi thought back to the days before her friend's death. The days of mediating fights between Mo and Jo, and of romantic dates with Roger, the days before those cold winter dates without him, and the days before, before, those two little bundles of joy. They really had been bundles of joy, but they were getting closer and closer to the end of their lives and had given them up. If only she knew that she would have lasted this long, she could still have her son and daughter. Mimi remembered coming to Angel's grave and talking to her the day before her and Roger took the babies to the orphanage. And she remembered talking to Angel's grave the day her and Roger had broken up. Mimi smiled sadly and gave the grave a small wave and walked to Lafayette Street, opening the door to the theater that she ushered and worked at, the Astor Place Theater and getting ready to start her shift.

MUCH, MUCH BETTER CHAPTERS TO COME! PLEASE KEEP ON READING! REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!!!!! THANK YOU!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Parent Trap Chapter 2:

18 year old Lance and Leeza were given up and separated from each other when they were 2 years old by their parents, Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez. While living their lives in NYC, 16 years after their breakup, Roger and Mimi each come across one of the twins. Will the family ever be reunited? Bad summary, VERY good multi chapter! Read/Review!

The same day at the Astor Place Theater:

Lance Chandler Davis took steady, confident steps down Lafayette Street, towards the Astor Place Theater. He looked down and sent a quick text message to his co-star in Frankenstein asking if he was going to a party happening later tonight. Lance walked through the doors of the theater and into the lobby where a middle aged Latina was reading behind her desk. He smiled and she smiled back, but had a weird look on her face, almost confused. "Hey I'm um part of the cast, I just came here early to find out if you guys found a blue drawstring bag here last night after the show." The lady nodded, Mimi, her nametag read.

"Here you go." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he headed back stage. Mimi couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the young man walk through the back stage door. He was tall, thin but muscular, and had mocha skin, chocolate brown hair, and those piercing brown glowing eyes.

"_We could be twins."_ Mimi thought to herself and then it hit her. "TWINS! The twins, me and Roger's twins!" She dropped her book on the ground and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Mimi was frozen for a few seconds, but managed to bring her trembling hands to a playbill of "Frankenstein" which was playing at the theater for the next few weeks. She opened to the "Whose who in the cast" page and scanned it to the black and white headshot of the young man who had just walked into the theater. And there the name was, Lance C. Davis. Mimi felt her eyes get cloudy and the room start to spin, when the back stage door opened again and Lance walked out.

"Hey did you s… whoa are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with a concerned look. He took a step behind the desk and touched her shoulder gently.

"Oh um, uh yeah sorry I'm fine." She said quickly, "What were you saying?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you'd seen one of the actresses come in, Ella?"

"Oh no, just a few guys." Mimi replied.

"Oh alright, thanks. Do I know you from somewhere you look sorta familiar?" Lance asked. Mimi shrugged, dumfounded that she was in the presence of her own son and not doing anything about it.

"_We gave them up so that they could have a good life, a good family, he's none of my business anymore."_ Mimi convinced herself in her head. "I've worked here for a few years, have you performed here before?" Lance shook his head.

"Nope, I did regional theater in Jersey when I was a kid, but I split to here just a few months ago after I turned 18, couldn't wait to escape."

"Got sick of the rents huh?" Mimi asked, smiling remembering her escape from Manhattan to the East Village on her 18th, after a blowout with her parents.

"If you could call them that, they were my foster parents. Well, they were my foster parents my whole life so I guess they're the closest thing I'll ever have but they never really cared about me as long as they got their check from the government each month." Lance replied bitterly. Mimi felt a pang of guilt and just nodded. "Where are you from?" Lance asked, having a lot of charisma as most performers do.

"I've lived in the city all my life." Mimi replied.

"Oh man that's gotta be sweet. My biological parents were from the city, and I always used to imagine what it'd be like growing up here. Everytime I fought with my parents I used to be like freaking Annie, praying my real parents would come save me, I used to look them up on the internet, but it turns out Davis is the surname of like 80 billion Americans. I didn't even know their first names."

"You kept their last name?" Mimi asked, smiling on the inside knowing that her and Roger had never been actually married.

"Yeah, since my parents never adopted me, I kept it." Mimi nodded. "Thanks for listening to that, I've been told listening to me rambling is hell." Lance said, smiling brightly.

"No, no I like listening." Mimi said. "Break a leg." She added.

"Thanks, um nice meeting you uh Mimi." Lance said, sticking his hand out.

"You too…" Mimi hadn't said his name, or even heard it anywhere for far too many years. "Lance, Lance Davis." "Nice to meet you Lance." They shook hands and Lance headed back stage again.

It really was, it really was him. He really was still alive despite it all after all of these years. Lance had contracted HIV from Mimi and Roger, but Leeza hadn't, and he was still alive so many years later. Mimi smiled when she thought for a moment that maybe Roger had survived all this time too, but then sighed when she came back to reality and shook the thought from her mind.

**The Next Day, Leeza and Nate's apartment**

"Where you going babe?" Leeza asked from the couch where she was reading as Nate walked for the door.

"Out, I'll be back late okay?" He asked.

"Shooting up at 10 in the morning?" Leeza asked back.

"Whatever." He replied, Leeza shrugged and waved as he left. A low beeping sound echoed in the room and Leeza let out a heaving sigh and put her novel down. She walked into the kitchen and pulled her AZT bottle out of the drawer and took one quickly, washing it down with water. She hoped Nate had taken his AZT before he left, because God knows when he got high it was the last thing on his mind. Leeza opened the cabinet to look for some coffee mix, and pulled out the can.

"Empty of course." She muttered tossing the can in the garbage and grabbed some cash from the drawer and slipped on a light sweater and headed out to Starbucks. Sure, she felt a little bit guilty wasting her rarely spare cash on coffee but hey, Nate spent HER hard earned cash on his drugs, but then again so did she. Leeza was a club and bar singer around the village, pretty well known to the locals and would probably make it to Broadway soon. She walked into the Starbucks and hopped on line behind a blonde man in a black leather jacket. He turned his head subtly and caught her eye, and there they were. Those oh so familiar eyes of the blonde man from the previous day. She smiled slightly and so did he, but his smile was slightly frightened and very tense. "Hey, how's your knee?" She asked.

"Oh, uh fine, thanks." He stuttered. Leeza smiled, there was something about this guy that made her feel comfortable with him, not scared and creeped out like she always felt around other guys his age in the city.

"No problem."

"Next!" The barista called.

"Here, go ahead." Roger told Leeza.

"Oh no…"

"Just go." He cut her off. She smiled and went in front of him and ordered.

"Thanks." Roger nodded and smiled, he had a nice smile, and gave another employee his order. Suddenly a quiet beeper went off. Roger sighed and shut the beeper off. "Aren't you gonna…." Leeza began.

"I'll take it later." The man replied.

"But you might forget, you should take it now." Leeza said, looking slightly concerned. The guy chuckled lightly and pulled out his medication and swallowed one pill. Leeza smiled and they both took their coffees. "Well uhm, goodbye." Leeza said giving the guy a small wave and turning around. Roger didn't mean to say it, he really didn't but the his response was

"Goodbye Leeza." Leeza whipped around gave him an odd, confused look, she never told this guy her name so how did he know it?..........

I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS STILL "EGH" BUT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER AND LONGER AND THE PLOT WILL GET A LOT BETTTER ONCE ROGER ACTUALLY "MEETS" LEEZA AND MIMI "MEETS" LANCE, I KNOW THAT'S A PLOT SPOILER BUT YOU HAD TO KNOW IT WAS COMING! HA HA PLEASE KEEP READING! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THANK YOU!


End file.
